


He Doesn't Know

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Loves Dean, Dean doesnt know, DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Drabble, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Sam Ships It, Sam ships Destiel, Shipper!Sam, Unrequited Love, angel - Freeform, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 05:25:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4948363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel loves Dean but Dean is oblivious. Featuring, Shipper!Sam. Drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Doesn't Know

Castiel stared at Dean as he walked away towards the house. He didn’t even notice he was staring; neither of them did. Nor did the angel notice how Sam was looking at Cas obviously seeing the love the angel had for his oblivious brother. Sam patted Castiel on the back and gave him a small smile. Cas was confused at first and then his heart squeezed. He had just realized that _everyone_ knew his feelings for Dean except Dean himself.

Dean poked his head out the door to the house and hollored to his allies, “are you coming or what?”. Castiel slowly walked to the home and Sam followed right behind.


End file.
